All is fair in love and war
by taisholuver
Summary: Bunny is abused by her cruel suitor Sesshomaru and his father Inutaisho. The kamis are tired of seeing their prophet go through hell. When a war between the south and west blooms Bunny is thrown into the middle. Tensions rise, secrets revealed, and unrequited love unfolds. Will Bunny make it out of this hell? Or will she die by the hands of her oppressors? YAOI AND LEMON REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Bunny hissed as she poured the healing herb juice on her wound. She didn't even know what she had done to piss Sesshomaru off! He just walked into her room and lashed out. The western prophet Bunny Takahashi was something beautiful. She had long, silky, raven hair with natural ruby highlights, big, sexy, sapphire eyes with white flecks in them, a exoticly curvy form, and soft, full, pink lips. The young beauty's eyes were also covered in long, black, naturally curled back lashes. Tears ran down her face as she put the herb soaked linen onto her chest and slid her top back on her full, perky breast. Bunny missed her father, Pyro Takahashi. When she first came to the western palace her father was with her, but the lord had him kicked out because he 'Weakened' her abilities. However, the truth was that if her dad EVER caught or heard about his heir putting his hands on her lord Inutaisho would have to create another one. A servant girl by the name of Mae walked into her bathroom and smiled sadly. "You know Bunny, you're strong, if prince Sesshomaru did half of the shit to me that he does to you I would have killed myself"

"I cannot end this wretched thing I have the unfortunate displeasure of calling a life, for the people of this time need me, their eyes and ears of the kamis, they see what I endure, and they tell me that a time is coming, where they will repay all that have hurt me... But as I endure I look upon the world with a smile" she turned then, and Mae thought that she had never seen anyone so beautiful in all her life. "Knowing that I have a friend to endure my pain with me" Bunny walked over to Mae and hugged her. Then laughed when Mae whispered about the many elements of torture she would afflict upon the prince's form if given the chance. Unfortunately, Bunny was due to marry Sesshomaru when he became lord, but little did they know that the Gods had a different plan for their beloved Bunny...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Bunny sighed as she walked through the castle. Lord Inutaisho had called her to a meeting. They had a problem and they needed her abilities. The young beauty wore her uniform, which was beautiful white kimono with black flowers and a veil. The veil however was optional, but Sesshomaru gave her a black eye so she had to wear it. He also gifted her with bruises on her arms and legs, her perfect, peachy skin marred by the ugly blue and black marks. Fortunately for her, the kimono she wore was long and elegant, so it covered her arms and legs. Bunny walked into the meeting room and bowed politely. "You have need of me milord?" she asked respectfully and Inutaisho turned. He knew of his son's mistreatment of the kind prophet, not that he cared. "Yes... Come, I need you to tell us something" she walked over to the table, but stood away from the ice prince. Like Sesshomaru told her, never speak to his father unless he spoke to her. So she kept her mouth shut until he talked. "Prophet, we would like to know what would happen if we went to war with the southern lord Toukai?" Bunny's eyes turned white and the future was brought to her. Inutaisho kept her around for three reasons. one, she was beautiful. Two, Sesshomaru needed a wife. And three, she was powerful. Whenever Bunny said something, it came true. Now the prophet's eyes faded from it's brilliant white and she smiled through her veil. '_So that's what they meant...' _Bunny decided that a little payback was nice, no matter how brutual it was. "The kamis have shown to me your victory over the south milord, you and your heir shall rule both lands and inherit only the most beautiful of women..." she giggled on the inside, actually, the gods showed her the exact opposite. But like that bastards they were, ate it right up. She mentally thanked the kamis for all the love they had for her. This was going to be so enjoyable. Inutaisho smiled. "Thank you my young beauty, that is all... Oh! And I need you to go with us, having you there would our victory"

"Yes sire" she said as she walked out of the room meekly. On the way back to her room she smirked. "Poor bastards. My presence shall ensure your demise..." she laughed as she walked, the prophet couldn't wait for her assaulters to pay...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Toukai sighed as he read the written letter at his desk. It was from lord Inutaisho of the west declaring war. The southern lord Toukai was a powerful man, more so than Inutaisho and his entire army. With one flick of his wrist he could swipe them all clean. But only one thing prevented him from doing that. Their prophetess was coming along, a smiled reached his lips when he read that. He knew of the young beauty's strength and hidden power, with her on his side nothing could defeat him. "INUSHEEKO! COME HERE!" in a matter of seconds the heir was at the door. He was truly beautiful. Long, silky, raven hair, big, sexy, dangerous, Amethyst eyes, a tall, hard, muscular form, and soft, pink, full lips. Inusheeko was a very skilled warrior, and powerful. He walked in and smiled at his dad, who smiled back. The two looked exactly alike, so much so that the servants often mistook the prince for the lord and vice versa. The only difference they had was the fact that Toukai was more muscular than his son. Now Inusheeko sat down on his chair and listened to what his father had to say. "Apparently, the western lord wants to go to war"  
"I told you we shouldn't trust his trifling ass, I told you and those dumb ass adviors but nooooo nobody listens to me"

Toukai sighed, his son had such a potty mouth, but he did have respect, he never cursed in front of ladies, and he never spoke out of turn. So the lord tolerated his son's cursing, the only time he did curse was when he was upset. "Yes, you did tell us not to trust him didn't you?"

"Yep"

The southern lord shrugged. "Whatever, but this is the information I wanted you to hear. Their bringing their prophetess with them"

"The western prophetess Bunny? Oh hell yes! With her on our side nobody would dare stand in our way!"

"Nope, and she was to marry a certain heir..."

"We'd be the most powerful couple alive"

"Yes, I heard she was beautiful..."

Inusheeko pondered this. "I'd believe it, but I've never seen her face"

"Me neither, but I guess we find out three days from now no?"

"Yes"

The two men laughed as they put the letter aside and tended to more important business. Some petty ass war with that dumbass lord was no importance of theirs...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Bunny grunted as Sesshomaru threw her into a wall. Blood dipped from the young beauty's mouth as she tried to scurry away. But Sesshomaru grabbed her feet and pulled her to him. Bunny's screams echoed throughout the palace, and everybody knew what was happening. Poor girl, they knew why she was being beaten. Earlier Sesshomaru caught her talking to one of the male servants. She was giving him advice about a girl he liked and he hugged her in thanks. Now she was getting brutally beat up by her cruel suitor. After a while he stopped punching her and got up and snatched her up by her hair. "If I _ever _catch you talking to _any man _other than the other lords and heirs, I'll kill you" he snarled into her ear and threw her back to the floor. Bunny curled into a ball. Her eyes had dried up of tears a long time ago. She shook her head and sat up, looking into space as the bastard left. The kamis saw this, and the lead kami's voice echoed into her mind. "_A time will come, where your kamis will repay all who have hurt you..._" Bunny shook her head and sighed. she was going to have to trust her Gods and endure. The servant girls ran in a few minutes later, Bunny had gotten up and walked into the bathroom. She pressed a hand to her face and a golden light emitted from it, healing all of her wounds. When she walked out the prophet was hugged by the girls and they sat her on the bed. "Why is he treating you this way? You were just doing your job and he-" a sob escaped the girl's lips and she laid on the servant beside her. Bunny looked up and smiled at them, then sighed. "He says that if he catches me talking to any male servant again that he'll kill me, at this point I'd welcome death's sweet lullaby..."

"No! You must press on! Remember what the kamis told you..."

"I'm starting to think that the kamis have forsaken me..."

Mae got up and walked over to the young beauty. She sat down and hugged her, whispering in her ear. "Think about your father... You would like to see him again no?"

"Yes... Nothing would give me more hope than to see his smiling face..."

"Well if you let the ice prince kill you then he wouldn't be smiling... You'd hurt a lot of people..."

Bunny heard her friend's words and nodded. She must endure this a little longer, then her dad will come and repay them 10 fold. They heard another, deeper scream... It cut off abruptly. Bunny pressed her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god..." she whispered and prayed for the sweet servant's soul, that the kamis would take him arms open. Bunny looked at Mae, who was sobbing. "Mae... I am so sorry..." Bunny said comfortably. Mae was in love with the now dead servant boy... And he felt the same way. "If it makes you feel any better... He felt the same way..." a smile came from Mae's lips then, and she looked at Bunny. It wasn't her fault that Sesshomaru is a cruel bastard. Mae smiled and hugged her... Then an idea came to mind. "Bunny! You possess many gifts from the Gods correct?"

"Yes..."

"Then with your type of power... You could be able to revive him correct?"

A smile lit Bunny's features and she hopped up, grabbed the girl by her wrist, and took off down the stairs to where the poor servant boy lain dead at their feet. A cry escaped Mae's lips and Bunny covered her mouth. "Hush! He will be with you again... The Gods have made it so..." Bunny walked over to the body and kneeled, she laid on hand on his heart and a pink light emitted from her fingers. A few moments later... She felt his heartbeat. "He lives!" Bunny exclaimed excitedly as the man sat up and rubbed his head. "I was... Dead"

"You were, but the Gods saw that it wasn't yet your time to ascend. So I revived you. Be with your soulmate-" Bunny pushed Mae to him and he hugged her to his chest. "But not here, you two need to leave" Bunny put an invisible barrier over them. "That will hold you until you're out of the western lands, Do not bring anything with you, just go, the Gods shall provide you with whatever you need" Mae and her soulmate nodded and they stood. "Goodbye Bunny... And thank you"

"You are welcome... Live a long and happy life Mae"

"I wish you the very same dear friend"

and with that, Mae and the servant boy left the palace. They went out of the western lands and into the southern lands, where they went to work in the southern palace, and Mae told a certain prince about this lovely, powerful prophetess that would make a fine bride for him...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

It was time.

Bunny sat in the grand chariot. It was a beautiful blue with gold dragons on it's sides. The cool dawn air felt good on Bunny's creamy skin. Sesshomaru hadn't hit her in a while, at first it was because she thought it was because he changed. But now, she knew that it was because they close to this day. Sesshomaru wanted to rub her beauty in his enemy's face. Bunny's eyes went white and her pupils disappeared, a vision...

~Bunny's vision~

_She was falling. The raven haired beauty. Her suitor stood at the top of a cliff, looking at her demise. Bunny screamed because the falling girl was her! She closed her eyes and expected to hit the ground... But she landed in someone's embrace. Bunny turned and gasped... It was a southern warrior!_

~End~

"What did you see?" Sesshomaru asked her when the vision ended. She looked up at him and then she heard Gira, the kami of fire. '_Do not tell him the truth of your vision..'_

Bunny nodded and sighed. " I saw how the southern lord would die... Stab wound to the heart" Inutaisho smiled. But little did he know, Bunny's words were true. A lord would die, but it wouldn't be the southern lord...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

They had reached the battle field. Bunny got up and looked out at the rocky plain. It was covered with men armed in silver, the western warriors. She sighed and got out, without Sesshomaru's help of course. The prophetess walked through the warriors, wishing them well and apologizing for their lord's ego. The soliders stiffened suddenly, and Bunny turned to see another group of men walking towards them. These men were clasped in gold armor and the chariot was green with black thorns adorning it, the southern warriors had finally arrived, and she saw the lord and heir in the chariot, looking bored and she giggled at the sight. When the opposing group stopped Inutaisho and Sesshomaru got out of their chariot and started towards the middle of the battlefield. The ice prince turned to look at Bunny, who cringed and walked up behind him. He smiled and continued walking with his father. Bunny sighed, the slience was so loud! And without her... Wait, Bunny's head shot up and she sniffed the air. Could it really be? The prophetess waited until they were right in front of the southern lord and heir. Both men took off their helmets and Bunny couldn't help but stare. He was beautiful! And those eyes, an exotic purple. Toukai smiled kindly to Inutaisho, who glared hatefully. "Well, I didn't think that you would actually challenge me like this but I guess you have some balls" Inusheeko looked to the woman behind Sesshomaru and gasped. He bumped past Sesshomaru and walked up to her. "You are absolutely stunning! But you look like someone my father is very fond of... Please come with me" the southern heir didn't wait for a reply as he took her hand and led her to a certain warrior. "Yo, why does she look like you?" the warrior trembled as he timidly lifted his helmet and Bunny gasped. Long, silky, ruby hair, big, sexy, sapphire eyes, a tall, muscular form, and soft, full, pink lips. She couldn't believe it.

"Father...?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

Pyro smiled at his daughter. It had been such a long time since he'd laid eyes on her, she had grown to be so beautiful. Bunny's eyes filled with tears and she smiled brightly at him. A sob escaped her lips and she rubbed her eyes, making sure that he was real. And when she saw him there... "FATHER!" the prophetess screamed as she leapt into his arms. Pyro hugged her tightly and spun her around. She laughed happily and hugged him. Inusheeko could tell that that was first time she'd been happy since he was thrown out of the west. The heir shook his head and walked back over to his father, who was smiling at the sight. Toukai hugged Inusheeko. "I'm glad he's happy..." the lord said and Inusheeko agreed. "Father, Sesshomaru hits that poor girl, I saw the fear in her eyes as she was standing behind him" Toukai nodded and sighed, they were still hugging so that they can talk without the two westerns hearing. "When this war starts... We're kidnapping her and making her a southern... She may even become your betroth" they stopped hugging and Inusheeko smiled, looking over at her and Pyro laughing. The heir had to admit that she was the most beautiful woman that he ever seen in his entire life. Inusheeko would love to have her as his. His smiled widened, and Sesshomaru glared. "Do not get any ideas Inusheeko of the south, she's mine" the other prince turned to his enemy and smiled. "Poor Sesshomaru... Don't like a little competition? Well, big competition? This is a fight that you won't win... Trust me, I can be _very _persuasive" he smiled when Sesshomaru growled at him. "Bunny! The time of reunion is over! Come here now!" Bunny trembled and pulled herself from her father. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran over to Sesshomaru, who grabbed her arm hard and pushed her towards the chariot. She ran back and got inside and curled into a ball, her arm turning bluish and blackish where Sesshomaru grabbed her. When Pyro saw this little snot nose bastard grab and hurt his babygirl his eyes blazed ruby. The enraged father charged forward to kill the prince that had hurt his pup. Toukai saw this and quickly grabbed Pyro before he could kill someone, which he was very capable of doing. "I'LL KILL YOUR ASS LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE" he screamed savagely, thrashing in Toukai's powerful arms. The southern lord held Pyro tightly, and Inusheeko smirked, knowing how he felt about the young father. Tears streamed down Pyro's face as he eventually stopped thrashing and pointed at Sesshomaru. "You the FIRST one I'm killing" he looked to Inusheeko and reluctantly rephrased his words. "You lucky I can't kill you, I have to leave that one to Prince Inusheeko, but I_ will _get that ass, and when I do, you better pray that someone stops me" Pyro shrugged Toukai off of him and walked back to the southern warriors, who told him how beautiful and nice and special his daughter was. He thanked them with a kind, hurt voice and regained his post. Sesshomaru glared daggers at Pyro and turned to the chariot that his bride-to-be was in. Cruel intentions gleamed in his eyes as he stalked towards the chariot, Inutaisho following behind. Bunny saw the two walking towards her, and she trembled in anticipation, knowing what was about to happen...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

Bunny laid on the floor of the chariot. She had been beaten by her cruel suitor and licked by Inutaisho afterwards. He then whispered all of the very vulgar things he wanted to do to her. Tears streamed down Bunny's face as she heard her western brothers being slaughtered. Meanwhile, Pyro twirled gracefully and sliced the western warrior's head off. He was killing his way to the brat who thought it was real funny to beat up on his child... And it would be real funny when beat the shit out of him. Toukai and Inusheeko were in the frontlines, killing as many westerns as they could before they called it a day. Inusheeko looked to the chariot and saw that it was unguarded. That poor prophetess. They had heard her bloodcurdling screams from were they were on the other side of the battlefield just before they met in the middle. It broke his heart how she was mistreated, and he knew that kamis would never let such a bastard be her husband. It's why he felt that pull to her, and he knew she felt it too. An idea popped into Inusheeko's head as he looked at the chariot. He relaid his idea to his father mentally, who nodded in agreement. They had to get the little prophet out of Sesshomaru's grasp and have her to live with them. Toukai begin to distract the warriors while Inusheeko made a beeline for the chariot. When he got there his heart broke even more. The poor woman laid there, bleeding from multiple wounds, he doubted that she was even conscious. "Prophetess?" he asked gently, and she trembled, looking up fearfully. Inusheeko smiled and took off his helmet, kneeling so that she could look at him. Bllod coated Bunny's eyes, so she couldn't really see. "Lord Toukai?" she asked uncertainly and Inusheeko laughed softly. "No little prophet, though you were close, I am his son, Inusheeko of the south. I'm here to kidnap you" Bunny smiled and looked at him shakily. "N...No more beatings" she asked, and Inusheeko saw the hopeful gleam in her eyes. Inusheeko smiled and shook his head. "No more beatings" Bunny lifted her trembling hand Inusheeko took it, picking her up gently bridal style. He then took off towards his end of the battlefield. Sesshomaru saw happened and roared in rage, charging towards the other prince. Unfortunately for Seaahomaru, Pyro tackled him down and beat the shit out of him. Toukai ran and got up, turning to see the southern warriors covering his boy and he made it to their chariot. He smiled and whispered in Pyro's ear, who smiled and ran back to the southern side. "Thank you very much Prince Sesshomaru, we will treat your prophet with the upmost respect... And consider your engagement to her cancelled... She's a southerner now" Toukai smiled as the southern warriors disappeared to their camp with their 'captive', calling it a day...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9

Bunny smiled shyly as the laughing warrior slapped her back. They were sitting around a campfire eating, drinking, and being retarded. Bunny sat between her father and one of his good friends, Yubba. "So Pyro? Who'd you have to do to get this little pup?" he said gruffly, patting Bunny's head. She giggled and her eyes turned white... Then she smiled even more. "Yubba, the Gods have made it so... You will see your wife and childern once more" Yubba smiled brightly and hugged the young prophet. " Thank you little prophet" he said and Bunny gasped, snatching herself away from him she looked to Toukai and Inusheeko. "I-I'm sorry! Please don't hit me!" she said and cowered in fear. Pyro pulled his daughter into a loving embrace and sighed. "Do not worry musume, none of us will put our hands on you. You're safe here... Besides, everyone here knows not to fuck with you, they'll have me to deal with" he growled and pressed his baby to his chest. She was so percious to him. His inner demon roared with rage at the thought of his pup being harmed. _"NOBODY HARMS OUR PUP AND GETS AWAY WITH IT" _they yelled, making all the warriors jump in surprise. Toukai jumped up fearfully and cooed to Pyro. "Calm down, no one will harm your pup here, we have childern of our own" to prove his point, he hugged Inusheeko and stroked his hairline, making the pup purr against his will sorta. "DADDD!" he cried, pulling away childishly and fixing his hair, "You're embarrassing me!"

"But I wuv my wittle Sheeko-kuns!"

Toukai hugged his son and planted multiple kisses on his face. "Aw come on dad man come on!" Inusheeko cried, trying half-heartedly to get away. Secretly, he loved when Toukai gave him this kind of attention, it let him know that he was still the most important thing to him. Toukai laughed and let up, pinning his son's cheek. "See? We love our childern" Bunny nuzzled her father's chin, whimpering. Pyro smiled at all the sudden 'aw's the display of affection got. Inusheeko chuckled. "She is simply adorable"

"Isn't she? Well, my babybooboo is tired, I'll put her to sleep and we can resume this alright?"

Pyro got up, a now sleeping Bunny in his arms, and walked from the campfire. He took her to his tent, which was to the left of Toukai's tent, Inusheeko's was on right. He laid her down on his mattress. Bunny sighed in her sleep as Pyro pulled the blankets over her curvy frame. The father kissed his daughter's cheek lovingly and walked out of his tent. He walked back over to the campfire and laughed and talked with his brothers until they all went to sleep, all but him and Toukai. Pyro sighed, looking at him. "Thank you for rescuing my daughter Toukai-sama, I don't know what I would've done had you not let Inusheeko take her"

"I know, you would have slaughtered everyone in sight to get your child, all Inu fathers would"

Pyro nodded and smiled. "Yeah true, but thanks, I have to thank Inusheeko as well" he smiled and their eyes locked. Slowly, Toukai touched Pyro's face, which was easy since they were sitting side by side. Slowly, their lips touched. Pyro and Toukai groaned as their mouths slid against each other, their tongues intertwining. With a heated groan, Pyro pulled away and blushed furiously. He chuckled, got up, and went into his tent. Pyro laid beside Bunny and fell asleep soundly. Toukai did the same. They had a break tomorrow, so they could focus fully on getting the lovely prophet settled...


	10. Chapter 10

Bunny sat up the next morning with a smile on her face for the first time in a while. It was peaceful, since she was the only one up. The little prophet was used to getting up early, the Kamis seeking her attention early in the morning. Bunny got up and kissed her father's forehead, walking out of the tent. She looked up and smiled when a dove came to her. "Hello Suki, it has been a while don't you think?" She asked the little bird, who nodded. Suki was the wind Kami's symbol, a little white Dove, pure and graceful. Bunny giggled, knowing what God required to talk with her today. the Dove also symbolized peace and life, which was something Yukaro, the wind god, was all about. As she walked through the forest wind whipped around her, blowing her hair up. She smiled as she reached the place where her God would meet her. Bunny threw Suki into the air and bowed. The bird morphed into Yukaro and gently descended to the ground. Yukaro had long, silky, silver hair, big, innocent, emerald eyes, a tall, muscular form, and soft, full, pink lips. He smiled at the beauty and kneeled, touching her face gently. "Hello little prophet" he smiled, then flinched when Bunny glared at him. He sighed and put his head down. "I knew you'd be upset with us..." He murmured, then touched her face with both hands. "But sweetheart, we love you! We really do! The only reason why you went through that as long as you did was because we were planning the best revenge tactic we ever thought of... Please forgive us" he hugged the young beauty, who hugged him back. Bunny let the tears fall as she held onto Yukaro tightly, clutching the sky blue flowing kimono that she made for him. Bunny nuzzled into his chest as he stroked her hair. "The Kamis and I have decided... You will never go through that again, and we have the perfect mate for you..." Bunny laughed and looked up at him, smirking. "Who is he?" She asked as Yukaro started to ascend. He smiled at her, eyes glowing white. "_The one who catches you when you fall... Is your mate..." _Bunny nodded and waved goodbye, blowing a kiss to his disappearing form. Bunny walked back to the campsite to find everyone up, she smiled as they all hugged her and Pyro smiled, squeezing his baby gently. "Went to go talk to your Kamis?"

"Yes sir"

Pyro nodded and they walked to a hot spring. There he washed her and she used her flames to dry herself off, then she adorned a black kimono with bold white swirls. It was the official kimono that the prophet of the south wore. Pyro smiled at his daughter with bright eyes. "You look so beautiful..." He smiled and hugged his baby and they walked back to the campsite. Bunny had healed all of her wounds since she wasn't under Lord Inutaisho and Prince Sesshomaru's control anymore. She smiled and laughed with all the other warriors while Pyro and Toukai were a little ways off, talking in private. "So. Last night..." Toukai asked and Pyro blushed, "Last night was... Wow I didn't know you..."

"Went that way...?"

"Yeah..."

Toukai smirked and kissed him gently, learning that as tough as Pyro was, he was really shy and adorable around him. As they kissed, sapphire eyes blazed angrily in the sky. Did that weak Lord really think that he could kiss what was his?! Fire burned around him as he thought about what happened between him and the ruby-haired man eighteen years old...


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey you guys wanna hear a joke?"

Yubba asked as the warriors crowded around him, including Bunny, Inusheeko, Pyro, and Toukai. "Alright Yubba" a southern warrior by the name of Osarais said, smirking. "What is this joke you want to tell us?" Bunny watched with intrigued eyes as Yubba got ready to tell his joke. As the buff warrior was talking Pyro felt something calling to him the man turned and looked off in the distance The call was compelling, and only he could hear it. The war general walked off towards the sound, following the soft, deep voice as he traveled. Soon enough the goregous man came to a clearing, where he saw a man. He had long, silky, black hair, slitted, sexy, sapphire eyes, a tall, muscular form, and soft, full, pink lips. It was Demetrius, God of fire. Pyro gasped and jumped back, growling savagely. "What do you want Demetrius?"

"Oh? So I'm just Demetrius to you now? After what we shared?"

Pyro's body shruddered in rememberance of that day. He was just a sixteen years of age, almost to the immortal age of Twenty. The young man was walking to his vilage home when he met Demetrius. The two had fallen in love and one day Pyro gave himself to Demetrius, who made love to him and left, like he was trash. Four years later he found out that Demetrius was a God, and he was just a concubine to him, he had a infant Bunny at age seventeen.

"WHAT WE SHARED? WHAT DID WE SHARE METERI? A GOOD FUCK?! THAT'S ALL I WAS TO YOU! A FUCK!"

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT? I NEVER THOUGHT OF YOU LIKE A FUCK! I LOVED YOU-"

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER-"

Demetrius ran over and slammed Pyro against a tree, jacking him up a good six feet off the ground. "I loved you... I still do love you even though you're parading around with that lord!"

"Because he actually shows an INTEREST IN ME! When did you ever show an interest Metri? Oh that's right! WHEN YOU JUST WANTED TO FUCK ME!"

"THAT WAS NEVER MY INTENTION! I WANTED TO HAVE A LIFE WITH YOU!"

"..."

"I wanted to be with you... And have a family, but as soon as I got that... The other Gods dragged me back... I had a responsiblity!"

"You should have thought about that before you did what you did"

Demetrius looked down and sighed, then looked to his love. "Ro, I'm sorry, I still want to be with you... Snd I promise that I'll be there more often and not when it's convenient for me... Please give me a chance"

Pyro sighed and put his head down, then nodded. He still loved this God immensely, and even though he thought himself foolish for trusting Demetrius, he found himself wanting to take that chance. "How am I going to tell Toukai?"

"Oh don't worry... You leave him to me"

Demetrius said and winked, kissing Pyro passionately then watched the weaker man walk off. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru roared in anger as he sent glasses and papers and other things crashing into walls. The western warriors watched with wide eyes as their prince showed his rage. They were secretly happy that the little prophtess was gone, the two unholy bastards they worked for didn't deserve her kindness...


	12. Chapter 12

Later on that night Pyro walked into Toukai's tent. The Lord was working on a letter, mocking Inutaisho and his heir for being so foolish as to let Inusheeko steal their prophetess. Toukai smelt Pyro's scent and turned, smiling at him. "Hey Ro" he smiled. Demetrius and Toukai had talked before Pyro had walked in, and both men realized how cool each other were. As a result, Toukai agreed to back off getting with Pyro. The two had been best friends since they were small and he loved Pyro... Just not like that he realized. Not saying that the ruby-haired man wasn't a great person, anyone would be lucky to have him! He was just glad to be his 'brother from another mother'

"Hey Kai... I take it that you and Metri talked?"

"Yeah, cool dude... I like him, he's good for you... Despite the fact he fucked you, got you pregnant, and left" that pissed him off. That night Pyro came over to his house, crying and sobbing. Of course Toukai held him as he cried and the other man told him what had happened. "We talked about that..."

"As did we, and I understand where he's coming from... Ro, being a Lord is a demanding, time consuming job... And I can't be around Inusheeko much to my displeasure... Imagine what being a God is like... He had major responsibilities that he had to deal with... But I think he's ready to be in a relationship now"

"I hope he is... I love him.."

Toukai smiled and got up, grabbing the letter and letting his besft friend read it. "Oh helllll nooo!" Pyro laughed and folded the paper. "You HAVE to send this!"

"You think its sendable?"

"Yes!"

Toukai grabbed the letter and called a messager, who took the letter and left to give it to his enemy.

~Meanwhile~

Bunny sighed as she sat in the meadow, legs brought to her chest. The girl was deep in thought when Inusheeko walked over, sitting down beisde her. "Hey Bunny, what's on your mind?"

"Life... I keep thinking about my life in the western palace... Sometimes, I believe that what happened was my fault-"

"No! That was _not _your fault whatsoever, Sesshomaru is a sonofabitch who doesn't know how to treat a woman... But I do" he smiled at the demoness, grabbing her hands. Inusheeko thought that Bunny was beautiful, and so alluring. She was nice, kind, loving, caring, funny, intelligent, and so arousing! Though she ever tied to be. "I like you Bunny... A lot, and I wanna get to know you.."

"I'd like that.."

Bunny smiled as the two begin to talk, laughing as they found the many things they had in common

~Meanwhile~

Toukai had fallen asleep, so Pyro decided to go into his tent and call it a night. As he walked in the man looked up and saw Demetrius, smirking as he got up... Completely naked. Pyro stared at the God's tan, muscular form. He smirked at Pyro, flipping his hair. "See something you like?" he asked. The weaker man shuddered and walked farther into the tent, bitting his lip. "Goodness... You and Bunny have the same exact complextion..."

Demetrius smiled as he walked over and kissed Pyro's neck, shivering at his moan and pulling off his clothes. "Come get this dick..." he purred and pulled Pyro onto the mattress, taking him on a journey of ecstasy...


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Pyro awoke to cheering and laughter. He expected to also find Demetrius gone but instead he found the man's arms wrapped around him. Pyro smiled, shivering in remembrance of their night last night was suddenly glad for the break in war they took. Knowing how ruthless Demetrius was in bed, he had a feeling that he would find walking to be quite the task. Bunny, on the other hand, had fallen asleep in the meadow with Inusheeko, his arms wrapped tightly around her much more fragile but tough frame. Her head laid on the prince's broad chest as they both slept peacefully... Until they heard the hooves of horses. Bunny and Inusheekos eyes popped open at the same time and they got up. Bunny found herself pressing closer to Inusheeko in fear, and he pulled her to him protectively. "I won't let anyone hurt you Bunny..."

The two listened and smelt the scents... It was western warriors. "We have to go!" Inusheeko nodded and the two ran from the meadow, but not before Bunny noticed a rare and beautiful blue fire rose. It was the fire God Demetrius's favorite rose, and she had noticed her father wearing one in his hair a lot lately. She didn't question her dad's motives, but it seemed that she had now since that the rose being here meant that the God himself was close by. She picked it carefully and the two left the meadow quickly, going back to the campsite. When they got there they saw the warriors clapping and laughing and joking around as they usually did on their breaks, and Inusheeko left to go check on his dad, who was sitting under a bush, laughing at his warriors' stupidity. Bunny walked into her father's tent to tell him about the rose she found... But she saw why they were around. "What. The hell. Is THIS!?" she hissed, looking at the two lovers, who gasped and covered themselves from her view. Pyro and Demetrius looked at each other and sighed, the weaker man looking down. "I guess the jig is up Metri..."

"Yes, I thought we could hold off from telling her for a-"

Bunny threw a fireball and it hit the God in his chest, but he wasn't effect by it, since fire was his element. "DON'T TALK ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT IN THE ROOM!"

the two adults sighed and got up, much to Bunny's surprise and got dressed, and Pyro hissed in pain and Demetrius smirked. "Uggh! Metri you bastard! Must you be so rough?!"

"Heheh, hell yeah"

Bunny rolled her eyes and threw up her hands in frustration. It wasn't that she was mad that they together, well, she was but that wasn't that. What she was mad at was that obviously there was a secret they shared that they neglected to let her in on. The prophetess sat down and rubbed her temples, her now angry ruby eyes glaring at them both. "Ok, obviously there is a secret that you two have neglected to tell me for on let's see eighteen years! Why am I JUST now finding this out!"

Pyro and Demetrius were sitting at the edge of the mattress, looking down and feeling like children being chastised by their mother. "Bunny, I was going to tell you, I swear! But it was just never the right time! I didn't want you to find out about this-"

"Dad have you ever been with a woman?"

"..."

Bunny turned away then, deep in thought, then she turned back. "How was I born?"

"Bunny" Demetrius said, putting his hand over Pyro's to calm his trembling form. "I wanted kids, but no woman seemed good enough to bare them. It wasn't their appearance per say, but their mindsets and souls. I wanted a pure, mature woman to bare me a daughter... But none of them were good. I started to give up, but then one day I saw this gorgeous man. He was walking through the forest back to his viliage from picking flowers a friend at meadow... I also saw that he wore my favorite rose woven in his hair, and I couldn't help but be captivated my him, and so I pursued him. We started our relationship and I was having so much fun being around him and I could feel the love radiating from both of us... That at the dead of midnight one night I called to him... I told him to meet me the forest clearing of his favorite meadow and he obeyed me... I stood there as naked as day, waiting for him and when he saw me... I couldn't help the pull we had for each other and I made love to him... All night long until the sunlight came up... Then I kissed him and took him back to his home before his parents awoke... For a while he didn't talk to me, didn''t come to our meeting place, didn't love like how I was used to... I became angry with him and pursued him again. When I found him... He told that he was with child and he did not think that I would want to see him again... I told him that Iwas in love with him, and that I wanted a child with him... I stayed and helped him through his pregnancy... And when he finally had the child... I was elated to see her! She was absolutely gorgeous in all ways and I wanted to be there for my family... But then the Gods came and called me back to my duties... I had a responsidbility... So I went back... But everyday I watched my love and our child, I watched him look for me, and call out to me, but I couldn't risk coming, as much as I wanted to..." Bunny noticed her own father with his head down, tears coming down his face. Demetrius continued. "He started to hate me... He rised our child beautifully... But his own hatred for me grew and grew with each passing day..." Bunny looked at Pyro and Demetrius... Then put two and two together. "It was you he was talking about..." she whispered and Pyro nodded slowly, looking up at her with pleading eyes. "Babygirl I'm so sorry! But I wanted to tell you! I did! But it was just never a good time to!"

Bunny nodded slowly... Then walked out of the tent and back into the forest. Pyro and Demetrius looked at each other and followed after her, but at a distance. They would give her her space, but the two didn't want anything to happen to her...


	14. Chapter 14

Bunny walked to the forest slowly, deep in thought as she walked the forest path. She was far from the southern camp, far from protection or so she thought. She didn't care. Bunny sat down in the shade of a big tree and curled into a ball, beginning to sob gently. All these years her father had lied to her, told her someone killed her mother when really… Her real DAD was the fire God Demetrius and he left them because he had a _responsibility_. '_Unacceptable…_' she thought to herself, shaking her head with tears in her eyes. This was so confusing and it annoyed her and for once… She was tired of thinking of other people. Pyro and Demetrius looked at each other from their hiding places and sighed, getting up and revealing themselves. Bunny rolled her eyes, getting up and trying to walk deeper into the forest but was blocked the other Gods. "Bunny, Demetrius begged and pleaded for us to let him stay and raise you… But we didn't let him, if there's anyone you need to blame it's us. We were the selfish ones, not your dad" Gira told her. Bunny looked away and sighed, turning from the other Gods and facing her parents. Wiping her eyes, Bunny walked over to them and hugged Pyro, then Demetrius. "Sorry I blamed you." Was all she said and walked off, going back to the camp. Demetrius growled and sighed, looking down at the ground beneath him. Pyro touched his mate's face and hugged him, glaring at the other Gods and walking away with his God…


	15. Chapter 15

Inusheeko sighed as he waited for his father. After twelve long days of peace, the wait was finally over.

Bunny had been fitted with battle armor and a sword; she wanted to be a part of the battle too. The western warriors were nice to her, but at the end of the day, she had a duty to complete. That and she wanted this war done as soon as possible. After it was all said and done, she would revive everyone but Inutaisho and his son.

"Father! This isn't the salon! Stop trying to get your hair just right and let's go!"

"Oh shut up! We're coming!"

Toukai, Pyro, and Bunny walked outside of the tent, and Inusheeko couldn't help but stare. Bunny wore a red halter top with a long skirt that slit on both sides. It would be comfortable for her to fight that way. Her shoulders were plated with armor, as were her thighs and arms. Her was hair was tied in a tight bun and she refused to wear a helmet.

"I want them to see my face." She said.

Nodding his understanding, Inusheeko helped the beauty on his chariot, giving the reigns to Toukai.

Since Pyro was a general, he had stepped on the chariot too.

Toukai looked back to Demetrius, they had talked last night, and he smiled his thanks. The God nodded solemnly and disappeared, making Pyro sigh. They had talked as well, and decided to go their separate ways. Demetrius being a God was too much; he could never spend time with him or Bunny when the sanity of the world depended on him. Besides, he and Toukai were close… Extremely close. So Demetrius could live on without any regrets, and Pyro could get over him and finally give his full attention to Toukai, who he knew would never leave him.

"Dad!" Bunny called, and Pyro looked up at her smiling face. She gave him the thumbs up and he smiled too.

"Good luck"

"You too baby girl"

Soon the chariot stopped moving, and Bunny clutched her head. She fell to her knees and Pyro grabbed her into his arms. The prophetess's eyes were glowing white, and they knew she was either having a vision or one of the Gods was telling them something.

"_The false prophet tells lies… Do not let words that fall from his mouth dwell in your hearts… Fore his words shall be your undoing… He stands by the West, sending his false wisdom to foolish ears… The devil whispers lies to him of false comings… Those of the wicked shall be cut by the sword of righteousness…" _

No sooner had Bunny spoke, her sword began to glow, the silver blade turned into a pearly white. Her eyes stopped glowing, and she held her head.

Bunny got up and looked out, spotting the reason for her words. The Gods were right; she could see Inutaisho and Sesshomaru listening to the words of their new prophet.

The girl shook her head, enraged by such blasphemy. Her hands blazed with fire as she clutched the chariot handlebars heatedly.

"Bunny what's wrong?"

"That bastard false prophet. If he were the real deal he would have sensed the presence of another prophet, but he's just talking like he doesn't even know I'm here… And I can't feel or see the Gods' aura around him… Lying sonofabitch… I want to kill him myself"

Toukai nodded, seeing as Bunny's sword was just as pissed as the girl herself. He would let her end that man's life.

A few moments later, the western 'prophet' turned and saw the chariot of the south, he pointed, and the Lord looked to them. He noticed Bunny, and smiled.

"Looks like the little prophetess is fighting. How scary!"

"Yes… It will be when I cut the false one's throat!"

The man growled, so she was the former western prophetess; her aura was strong, and she knew he wasn't really a prophet. He just wanted the money for brothels. It was like she knew his thoughts, her eyes bled a vicious red and her aura rose greatly.

Sesshomaru gasped, her aura was powerful, more so than his! So why would she _let _him beat her like she did? Bunny smiled; how quickly he forgot…

"I let you hurt me for this moment… The moment where I would watch you cower in fear… I could have killed you any time I wished"

The southern prince smiled and wrapped his arms around Bunny, kissing her cheek and chuckling when she blushed. Inusheeko smiled to Sesshomaru, his amethyst eyes dripping malice.

"Did I not tell you that I am quite persuasive?"

Sesshomaru growled enviously, clutching his fist by his side. "You will die… Our prophet has made it so"

"Ha! Your prophet that the devil whispers lies to? I think not! Let's see what Bunny's sword of righteousness has to say about that!"

Unable to hold back any longer, Pyro gave the command. The southern warriors charged, as did the western warriors.

Inusheeko let go Bunny and hopped off the chariot to the front lines, racing to help his father, who was slicing away at western warriors beside Pyro.

Bunny unsheathed her sword and hopped onto the handlebars, propelling herself forward and over the battle below. Landing on the Western chariot, the false prophet gasped and tried to run. However, Bunny was faster; she brought her sword down and it struck true, slicing the man's head off cleanly. It flew off and landed on the battlefield.

A hand grabbed Bunny's and she turned to see Inutaisho yank her down. She drew back and landed a nice punch but he recovered and slashed her side deeply with his flexed claws. The young beauty screamed, but she recovered and returned his blow full throttle. Sending Inutaisho stumbling back, Bunny quickly healed her wound and raced to help the south. They were holding their own quite nicely, but she saw Sesshomaru coming from the side.

Inusheeko must have seen this too, because he leapt in the way and the two princes' swords clashed. Inusheeko was flawless with his moves, Sesshomaru as well, but not as good as Inusheeko.

A western came out of nowhere with a poison tipped dagger. He was about to stab Inusheeko! Bunny raced forward, clutching her sword as she jumped into the air and sliced his arm off.

Inusheeko turned and saw what was happening, smiling; he turned his attention to a beaten Sesshomaru.

"Well, I would finish you off, but my father is calling for a retreat… See ya!"

Inusheeko ran off, and Bunny shook her head. Sesshomaru looked up at Bunny, and the girl turned to leave.

"Wait!"

She turned to face Sesshomaru.

"The last time you told us of our fate… You lied didn't you…?"

Bunny gave him an innocent look, but then changed to a sexy smirk.

"Yes… The southern Lord shall win this war… And you and your father were so foolish to enter against him… It was easy to deceive you both to your dooms… Now hurry up and die will you? We southerners have homes to get back too"

And with that, she walked off, getting on the chariot with Inusheeko's help and riding off with a smile on her face.


End file.
